


Sigh No More

by majicienne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Twincest, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majicienne/pseuds/majicienne
Summary: Jaimie Lannister is security for the Tyrell heiress, when the young woman decides to visit her grandmother, Jaime is reunited with Lady Wench, who hates him and never lets him have the last word. Too bad that his brother and Brienne's bff Sansa are absolute idiots in love. Why is his father tagging along? Who will win the battle of wits?





	1. Prologue

– Do you know why I called you in here? – Aks Margaery and Jaime sighs and wonders why his little brother is called The Imp when Margaery’s face has more mischief than anyone else’s.  
– Oh, sigh no more, Jaime. This is good news! We are all going on vacation! – His boss chimed in cheerfully.  
– No. – Replies Tyrion immediately. – The last time we went on a business trip we got no work done and I don’t remember the last two days. And that was supposed to be professional. Plus, you don’t need your CFO on vacation. –  
– I do when the vacation is at the residence of the CEO. –  
It was Jaime’s turn to protest. He shook his golden mane of hair. – I am not going to High Garden. The Tyrells feed each other’s crazy and the Wench is there. – There was no love lost between himself and Olenna’s head of security.  
– The Wench? – Margaery seemed genuinely confused.  
– He’s talking about Brienne. – Clarified Tyrion.  
– You call her Wench? No wonder she doesn’t like you. Anyway, if the Tyrell clan is what bothers you you have nothing to fear. They are all scattered. And I actually need you there because we’ll be negotiating with Catelyn Stark while we are there and I refuse to be in a house with more Starks than Tyrells.  
– We are not Tyrells. – Jaime interjected.  
– If either of you wants to remain a Lannister you can go back to Casterly. Or you can come on a fun trip with me and be honorary Tyrells.–

The brothers exchanged a comiserative look. There was no way in the seven hells that either of them would go back to horrifying alliance between Casterly Inc and the Baratheon firm. 

It was Tyrion who caved first.  
– All right, Tyrells it is. I’ve been meaning to persuade Olenna to open that vintage Dornish she hides in the cellar. –

– Fine. – Jaime conceded. – But don’t expect me to play nice with The Wench. –

Margaery smiled again and then chased them away from her office. 

– How are we going to survive this? – Jaime asked to himself. Wondering briefly if he should make a list of japes he could throw at Brienne. There was something that always threw him off at the last minute of their verbal sparring. Probably how ugly she was. Definetely not how blue her eyes were.


	2. Meet Your Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to Highgarden.

– Brienne, my dear, whenever I see you I’m astounded by how magnificent you are. – Olenna Tyrell told Brienne when her head of security entered her study. 

– What do you want Olenna? I’m not planning another “escapade” to Lys. –

Olenna smirked. Her eyes sparkling with mirth. – Let’s wait for Sansa before I give you the good news. – She waved away Brienne’s concerns. 

As if summoned, the redhead showed up at the door. Brienne idly wondered why Olenna needed her head of security and her CCO in the same place. 

– You asked for me, Lady Olenna? – Sansa was always formal when they were in a professional setting. Brienne appreciated the sweet girl’s level head. It made her feel less alone in a world dominated by whims of the matriarch and her grandchildren.

– Yes, my dear. Sit down, both of you. – She motioned them down with her hand. 

They followed instructions, Sansa looking politedly interested and Brienne wary. She’d learn to be afraid of Olenna’s exentricities, Brienne still had nightmares about entering her room unannounced. 

– Well, I wanted to let you know that we’ll be hosting the negotiations for a possible merger here in High Garden. –

– Why? – Sansa asked, brows furrowing.

– Because I hate the idea of travelling to King’s Landing, and fortunately for me so does my prospective partner. – Here Olenna paused and her eyes zeroed on Sansa. – When’s the last time you saw your family, Sansa? –

Sansa hesitated. – Sevenmass, I think. – 

– Too long. They’re coming to negotiate but I would hate for you to feel like you can’t be yourself around them. Do you want to take the week off? You could stay here but not anywhere near my study or the conference room. –

Sansa nodded gratefully.

– I suppose you want me to make sure everything’s ready for when Cat gets here. – Guessed Brienne. – Who else is coming? –

– Just her and Arya, but she’s already here. I’m very pleased with her progress, Brienne, before I forget to tell you. The Stark boys are all over the place. Much like my other grandchildren. That’s not why you are here, my dear. I need you to prepare for the other contingence that’s coming. –

Brienne’s skin crawled, her body catching up with Olenna’s meaning before her head. 

– You’re flying Margaery here. Is she coming with the Ladyslayer? – Her tone was harsh.

– Who is the Ladyslayer? – Her employer was having a blast with this conversation. Brienne didn’t know what was so damn funny.

Sansa waved the question away. – It’s just what Brienne calls Jaime. –  
At that exact moment a text arrived to the blonde’s work phone. 

SmartLannister: Hey, Brienne. Could you unblock Jaime’s number? He says you’re always on the phone because his calls never connect and his texts send but don’t arrive. He’s so old. Anyway, he needs to get in touch about the security stuff. Please? 

Blue: No way. Tell him to email me. He’s a goddamn pest.

– Anything interesting? – Sansa’s smile was also widening. She was spending too much time around Olenna. Brienne saw an opportunity to get some vindication.

– Oh, no. Just Tyrion. – She replied, exuding faux-nonchalance. 

Sansa’s eyes shifted from Brienne’s to the phone. The questions flying through her and getting stuck in her tongue. Olenna smirked. Was there anything she didn’t find amusing? 

– He wanted me to unblock Jaime’s number. – Brienne took pity on her friend. – They’re also coming with Margaery, apparently. – Sansa looked excited and scared.

Olenna burst out laughing. – You have him blocked? I thought you had him in your contacts with some contemptuous nickname. – 

– I’d rather throw my phone in the lake. – Brienne bit back. Checking Tyrion’s new text.

SmartLannister: Please? I don’t want to have to explain blocking to him. I don’t have a whole afternoon. I promise to make him behave.  
Blue: …  
SmartLannister: In text, at least.  
Blue: *sigh* k.  
SmartLannister: See you soon, Brie.

Brienne did so quickly, cursing Tyrion and Sansa and Olenna. 

– I’ll go prep the teams and rooms. You need anything else? – She asked while turning around.  
– Don’t let them get to you. – Olenna replied at the same time the door slammed shut.

Brienne hated Jaime Lannister. He was an ex-military prick, who was discreetly discharged without any punishment after his CO, a man they called the Mad King, went AWOL during a reckon op. Of the entire squad only Jaime had reported him for misconduct. The whole thing reeked. She also didn’t understand why Tyrion loved him so much. She thought Tyrion was smart, funny, and a nice guy. The opposite of his older brother.

As she was finishing making sure the last lock was online she heard the reverberating sound on her earpiece that indicated someone at the door. 

Brienne fetched the footage and saw Margaery, her annoying bodyguard, and Tyrion. She opened the gate as the beautiful brunette waved cheerfully at the camera. She then proceeded to the living room where Olenna was waiting for her guests. 

– Grandmother! You have come to meet your trouble instead of avoiding it! – Margaery said as a way of greeting.  
– You never caused more trouble than I could handle… or that I taught you how to make. –  
The harridan and her heir laughed and hugged. It would have been cute if it weren’t for the fact that Jaime was already opening his mouth.  
– Who’s the readhead Lady Olenna? I think she’s not one of yours. –  
– Her father would say she’s mine. – Catelyn Stark had entered the room. Brienne had instructed she was let in on sight but she felt like the older woman wanted to make an entrance.

Jaime jumped and turned around. Before he could think to say something insulting Tyrion stepped forward. 

– Cat, my dear, you get more radiant every day. – He grinned upwards at her.  
– I see at least someone in your family hasn’t forgotten their manners, Tyrion. I should warn you that sweet talking me is not a good business strategy. – Cat warned. – Brienne, dearest how are you? – She turned around and hugged Brienne, who smiled the first genuine smile since all of the arrivals.  
– I’m good, Cat. How’s everyone? – Brienne inquired back.

Olenna had had enough pleasantries. She started directing everyone to their respective rooms and planing the meetings. Jaime was talking over her but everyone was tuning him out.  
– Good thing you let me know she was yours. I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t told me. – He was saying sarcastically to Catelyn.  
– How are you still talking if no one is paying attention to you? – Brienne interrupted.  
– Ah, my dear Lady Disdain. I didn’t see you there, a feat considering how… big you are. Are you still working here? –  
– Why would I be here if I weren’t? It wouldn’t be to see you, that’s for sure. You are so annoying, the most polite person turns aggressive with you around. –She spat through her blush.  
– But then were they really polite, wench? – He didn’t give her time to answer. – I’ll have you know that you are very mistaken. Women love me, for example – Seeing Brienne’s intent to interrupt him again he made a correction: – Except you. If only I could love them back. – He looked sorrowful.

Brienne bristled. – That’s a good thing for women. You would be the worst possible partner. But I thank the gods I’m like you that way. The last time a man said he loved me I gave him a concussion. –  
– Poor bloke. At least you spared him any further violence. –  
– Oh, don’t worry about that. Even with blood on his face he looked better than you do right now. – Brienne’s eyes flashed, she had parried and now she hit: – You’re not getting any younger, are you? –

Jaime gaped for a satisfying moment before answering.  
– This from the woman who looks like a man. – That one was below the belt. Even Jaime could tell. Brienne had flushed crimson and he thought he saw her eyes filled with tears.  
– Better to look like a man and act like an honourable one, than hide behind appearances and be a monster. Speaking of which, how’s your father? – 

The silence that followed was deafening. 

– I wouldn’t know. – The honest answer caught Brienne off guard.  
– What? – She asked a little blankly.  
– He crossed a line with Tyrion. We are not speaking any more. –

– It must be hard going through that alone. – She said. Unable to stay quiet, even if she hated the idea of comforting him.

Brienne had been friends with Jaime before. They went to the same gym in Kingslanding when Brienne was finishing her major. They sparred against each other, Jaime overjoyed to finally meet someone who could match him blow for blow on the ring. Then he had the accident, he had been attacked by a gang his father had angered, the significance of maiming his right hand evident. It had been a vile, cowardly thing. 

When she heard she had rushed to the hospital. Jaime was raging to everyone. Brienne took the brunt of it. Until he had called her a “useless ugly bitch” somewhere around the second week. She had left his room and never talked to him again. 

As soon as Jaime had recovered he had gone back to the gym every afternoon hoping to apologize until Tyrion took pity on him and let him now she had relocated to Highgarden to work for Olenna. Since then, every time they saw each other Brienne was always defensive from the get-go. Bitting, cold, and remote. Everything she wasn’t to anyone else. Jaime hated it, so he fought back. 

Even so, Brienne couldn’t see someone in pain without trying to help. So she didn’t comfort him, but she let him go without bruising him any further. 

– Jaime! – Came a shout from Olenna’s office. – Can you tell me why your father is- She got cut off by Brienne’s earpiece.  
– Son of a Bitch Lannister is at the door. – Arya said through it.

There was too much people on the conference room. Jaime had been through a lot of emotions on the last hour, and seeing his father was just too much. He looked around the room to find some distraction while his father thanked Olenna in the most forced way for receiving him in such short notice. He found his distraction when he caught Sansa Stark making eyes at someone behind Jaime. 

– Brother, can I talk to you? – Tyrion asked and Jaime turned to follow him out of the room.

– Is this about Father? Don’t worry, I’ll… –  
– No, who cares about him? I want to ask you something about Sansa. – There was an odd tone in Tyrion’s voice.  
– Sansa? – He repeated  
– Yes. –  
– What about her? – Jaime was baffled.  
– Isn’t she astounding? – Tyrion breathed out. – She’s the youngest CCO the company’s had, without being related to anyone! And she has those eyes… – He stared a bit dazedly.  
– Are you crazy? – Jaime asked in his best military tone.  
– Sorry? – Tyrion looked outraged.  
– Brienne’s eyes are astonishing and bluer, if only she smiled more, that wench. And anyway, what’s the deal with Sansa, are you going to ask her out? Does she even know who you are? – He demanded.  
– I’ll have you know that we text regularly, we met at Brienne’s nameday party last year. –  
The new piece of information hurt something. Jaime told himself it was his pride. Everyone knew a party wasn’t a party until he got there. the wench probably had a terrible time without him to entertain.

– And? What do you want to do about her? –

– The only reasonable thing, you idiot. I’m going to ask her to marry me. – Tyrion spoke so certainly Jaime just gaped for a few seconds.

– You are going to ask the Stark girl to marry you after a year of texting and seeing her twice? –

– Yes, I’m sure she’s the one. And you know how cynical I am with this sort of thing. – He replied, leaving no room for discussion.

– Why, oh why are my Lannister boys whispering over here? – Margaery’s singsong voice drifted from where she was watching them from the door.

– You could never make me tell you. – Jaime baited.

– But Jaime! I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other everything. – Margaery laughed.

Tyrion looked panicky. – I have to tell her, Tyrion, we’re friends. – He turned to Margaery and dropped it – He’s in love. – 

Margaery squealed in delight and Tyrion groaned. 

– “With who?” Is what you should’ve asked, but I’ll tell you. – Jaime snarked. – With Cat Stark’s redhead daughter. –

– Sansa? Oh, I love Sansa! I can put in a good word for you! And I know just how to do it. We can all go to Grandmother’s charity ball today! She said we didn’t have to, but it would be good if we go, it’s a masquerade. – The girl gushed. – We have to find something to wear! – And with that she turned on her heel and left the room.

If Tyrion had been less frightened or Jaime less worried about whether Brienne would be attending the ball or looking through the cameras, maybe they would have seen their Father, raising a single eyebrow from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to not write Cersei into this. It's convoluted enough as it is without the twincest, and I didn't want her to be a 2d minion. So.


	3. Paper Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide your face so the world would never find you. Too bad everyone knows and the masks are very redundant.

– Did you see Tywin Lannister around dinner? – Olenna asked Brienne.  
– No, but Arya had eyes on him the whole time. I told her it was her only job as long as he was here. She and Podrick are taking turns. He seems to talk a lot to himself but he hasn’t tried to enter any rooms that aren’t his so far. –  
– Thank you, dear. Lannisters, they are all very dangerous. – The matriarch’s face was placid but there was a tightness around her eyes and lips. Brienne felt a sudden need to lighten the mood and snorted. Olenna raised a single eyebrow, the resemblance to Margaery apparent.  
– I was thinking that if you mashed all of them together you still wouldn’t get a single good guy. – She explained. Olenna laughed, the wrinkles relaxing back. – I’m serious even if you had Tyrion’s mind inside Jaimie’s body with Tywin’s cunning. He’d probably still be a cold jerk. – She shrugged.   
– A very pretty jerk. – Olenna nodded and smiled again at Brienne in a mischievous way. The blonde let a groan out.   
–Being pretty is not everything. – She said simply.   
Olenna wondered about that phrase, the “but it’s something” had been left unsaid. Olenna knew how her looks affected Brienne, but she had thought that she’d let it get to her less at some point. Maybe there was something to be done there.  
– Sansa looks very happy. I didn’t know about her and Tyrion. – She changed the subject.  
– I introduced them last year, if I’d known it would end with them together I would have taken you up on that offer of going to Braavos. – Brienne had relaxed her shoulders and was looking at the Starks mingling around.  
– What would be good enough for you, sweetling? Maybe I’ll find you a guy with a bushy beard. – She teased.  
– Ugh, no, been there, done that. Remember that guy Tormund? – Brienne enjoyed surprising Olenna, for once.  
– You slept with the wildling? – Olenna’s eyebrows were very high on her forehead.  
– He was way too intense. And I didn’t like the feel of the beard. –  
– A man with no beard then. –  
Brienne winced. – So he can look more like a girl than I do? No, beards are uncomfortable and men with no beards, well, I’m quite a lot of woman, wouldn’t want a hypothetical man with a threatened masculinity. Besides, I’m not looking right now.– With that she walked away. Olenna watched her go. Brienne made not be looking but Margaery and Jaime were definitely looking. At her. She smiled privately. Brienne was very loved, she just needed a nudge in the right direction. 

Jaimie was having a blast following Brienne around.   
– Who told you that? – She demanded of the man that had decided to accost her, who se thought was Jaime but couldn’t tell for sure.  
– I’m sorry, I couldn’t possibly tell you. – He replied, his voice significantly lower than it usually was.  
– That I was graceless, slow and too tall. It was Jaime Lannister. –  
– Who’s that? – The masked man said. “There you are”. Thought Brienne. Definitely Lannister, he was practically preening.  
– Oh, I’m sure you’ve seen him around, he walks like a peacock. He’s on Margaery’s entourage. I think he bumped into me. – He stared meaningfully.

Jaime was getting nervous. – I really don’t know him. – The mask was a bit suffocating. 

– He’s her personal joker. – Brienne said, serious. – She keeps him around because he makes people laugh. Not because he’s funny or smart, but because he annoys people to the point where they either laugh at him or punch him. – She gave him a sad smile, blue eyes hooded. – He can be charming too, when he wants. So he pleases when he has to and angers when he doesn’t. – Brienne shrugged her massive frame.

Jaime gaped inside the constricting mask (it was a bear). He couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken so many words at him. Probably because she didn’t know it was him. Still, he had never known her to speak ill of anyone if they couldn’t defend themselves. If she knew it was him she was being deliberate. If she didn’t know she hated him so much that she could freely talk about him with a complete stranger. Either way, it hurt. 

– If I meet him I’ll tell him what you said. – He replied, finally.  
– You can, he’ll just say something rude about me in return and if no one laughs with him he’ll sulk all afternoon, the man has an attention problem. – Jaime left her standing there but he felt the weight of her gaze following him.

Tyrion rather thought that wearing a mask with his dwarfism was a bit naïve. But he also felt alive as he hadn’t felt in a few years, so he put on the absurd mask Margaery had gotten him (a lion’s face), and sauntered inside the room. He recognized almost everyone, except a man he assumed was Jaimie because he was wearing a mask that covered his entire head, hair included, and was evidently bothering Brienne, who went mask-less. Margaery was floating around Sansa, giggling and whispering.   
Speaking of which, Sansa looked radiant, the mask she was wearing was a deep blue that complimented her dress and eyes. To say nothing of her hair. 

Suddenly a cold draft entered the hall and he didn’t need to turn to know it was Tywin. He’d never forgive him for bribing Shae to spy on him. It had broken him, to know it was all fake. If Jaime hadn’t talked him out of it he’d have killed him. 

– If you say one single word to me I’ll gut you. – He warned.  
– I’ll have to take my chances. I need to protect the family name. – Tywin replied. He didn’t take Tyrion as a serious threat. A persistent blind spot in his otherwise strategic mind.  
– The family name. – Tyrion felt suddenly parched. He had quit drinking five years ago, after a period in rehab that had been absolute hell. – What about the fucking family name? –  
– You know I don’t care about you. – Tywin said matter of factly. – But I care about the legacy and I can’t let you make a fool of yourself. –  
– I have no idea what you’re talking about. You should go bother Jaime, he’s the one being a nuisance. –  
– I see how you look at the Stark girl. Not only is her family disgraced but she’s clearly not interested. – He nodded his head in Sansa’s direction. Margaery was spinning her around the floor and they were both laughing. Something ugly and afraid raised it’s head inside of him. Of course Sansa didn’t want him, how could she? He was too old for her, too bitter, a cripple and a former alcoholic to boot. Of course Margaery wanted her. The readhead was pretty, young, interesting, talented and smart. He felt like his old self. The one that Tywin had produced. Jealous and angry.  
Tywin left him alone, probably content with ruining his hope of happiness a second time. 

– Tyrion! – Jaime approached without his absurd mask (it was a bear or something else hairy). – Did you see the girls having fun? – He said cheerfully.  
– Piss off, Jaime. I’m not in the mood. – Tyrion shook his head, trying and failing to shake his father’s voice off.  
– What’s wrong with you? I just came to tell you that-  
– If you won’t leave me alone I’ll leave you, then. – He walked away, towards the garden.

Jaime wanted to follow his little brother but he knew better when he was in a mood. Speaking of moods, he was now very angry at Brienne. The hurt had mutated, as it always did. He wasn’t Margaery’s joker. He was very cheerful but- No. He wasn’t going to justify the things she’d said. How odd that she knew just where to prod. But he refused to let her have the pleasure of the last word. He was interrupted from his machinations by Margaery. 

– Jaime, there you are! – The brunette's eyes were shining with joy. – Where’s Tyrion? –  
– Sulking. – Jaime answered.  
– What? Why? – Her smile vanished and was replaced by a frown.   
– You know when you showed a toy to a friend and they stole it from you? And you feel dumb for letting them? – He asked.  
– Why would I feel bad, if it’s my friend’s fault? What does that has to do with Tyrion? – Margaery was even more confused now.  
– He thinks you stole his toy. – Jaime explained.  
– As if I would! That man! Speaking of which, darling, Brienne is very mad at you. The man she was speaking to told her you had been badmouthing her. – She said conspirationally.

Jaime snapped. – She’s the one that was… Not even a rock could have stood there and heard her. She told me, I think she didn’t know I was me, that I was stupid and your joker. She made me sound like a spoiled brat. She was like a goddamn killer. Every thing she said was like a sword just, stabbing at me, without stopping! If her breath was as horrible as the things she said there’d be corpses all around her. I don’t want to talk about her or hear about her or- 

– Oh, look, there she is. – Margaery interrupted, lifting a perfectly manicured eyebrow to denotate her amusement.

Sure enough, Brienne was coming from one of the entrances, Tyrion right behind her. A frown plain on his face when he saw where they were headed. 

Jaime faced Margaery again. – Don’t you have anything you need done? I’ll check the surveillance cameras back home, or better yet, go back to KL and make sure everything’s all right. – He pleaded. 

– All I need from you, right now, is company. – His boss replied sweetly.

– You’ll have to live without it, I can’t even stand the sound of her voice. – He positively fled the room.

Margaery turned towards Brienne, watching her watch Jaime leave, something like hurt in the depts of her eyes. She allowed herself a moment just to see her. Grandmother was right, she was astonishing. 

– I think you’ve lost his heart, my dear Brienne. – She said, wanting to delay addressing Tyrion and his sulk a bit longer.

Brienne grimaced a bit. – That implies I had his heart at some point. I never did. – She shook herself out of her thoughts. – I’ve got Tyrion, like you wanted. – She pointed at the man next to her.   
– Thank you, Brienne. I admit, I thought he’d be gladder to see me. Why are you sad, my friend? – She inquired.  
– I’m not sad. – The frown had been so long on his face that Brienne was beginning to think that maybe it had gotten stuck.  
– Are you sick, then? – Margaery pressed.  
– Not sick, either. –  
– I don’t think that’s right, Tyrion. You look yellow, or is it jealous? – Brienne teased. Her smile quickly dropped after she saw that the usually jovial man was not returning it. Her father had always told her that she hit painful truths without noticing. She felt that now.

– Well, he has no reason to be. – Margaery said, firmly. – Tyrion. – She continued in a softer tone. – Aren’t we friends? Why would I betray your trust? – She looked wounded at the thought.

Tyrion’s shoulders sagged in defeat and Brienne understood. – I get it. – She said simply to him. He looked up with gratefulness in his mismatched eyes. –I really do, but she’s not like that. – They both knew what she meant: Margaery wasn’t superficial or cruel. 

– I talked to Sansa. – The brunette’s voice was sweet. – I think you should ask her. I also talked to Catelyn. She seems to think well of you, and she told me that even if she didn’t Sansa’s choices are her own. –

– Ask me what? – Sansa appeared as if summoned.

Everyone stood rigidly for a second. – I don’t even know how to do it. – Tyrion said, more to himself. 

– Ask me what? – Sansa repeated, shoulders tensing.

– Sansa – Tyrion gulped and reached to take hold of her left hand. She complied and relaxed a little. – Sansa, I wanted to know if you feel like I feel, when we talk. When we are together. – His face was impossibly earnest and Brienne had the distinct impression that she really should go. She turned to pull Margaery away but her friend simply shook her head and put her finger in front of her lips to indicate that they should stay put and be quiet.

– Tyrion, I’ve told you before. – Sansa looked confused. – I love you. – She said it softly, as if saying the words was something practiced.  
– I really should kneel for this but I’d look even more ridiculous. – He shook his head.  
– Wait, are you… I mean do you- Sansa was fumbling. Tyrion laughed softly.  
– Sansa Stark, you’re the kindest woman I’ve ever met. I’d like to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Or trying to. Everyday. Will you be my wife? –  
Sansa knelt then, to hug him to her. Both of their faces were eclipsed by the other’s neck. – I’ll marry you, Tyrion. – They parted, hand still wrapped around each other. 

For a moment they all just stood there. The guest had seen that something was going on, Catelyn had approached and there were tears in her eyes and a private smile on her face. 

– For the love of- Tyrion say something! – Brienne said when the staring longingly had gone for too long.

– I don’t think I can. – The man sounded surprised. – Lannisters are usually so good at talking. – That brought a few laughs from around them. – There’s nothing to say because words are not enough. I don’t have any to tell you how happy I am, every single one of them would do a disservice to this feeling. – He smiled – I love you. –

Margaery and Brienne watched them go. Speaking softly. Margaery turned towards Brienne once more and saw the sweet smile in her too wide mouth. It was very endearing. – You’re truly the kindest woman I’ve ever met. – She said, simply.   
Brienne looked uncomfortable. – The world is cruel enough. I figured that if I wanted kindness I should be the first to give it. – She looked serious again. – Don’t tell your grandmother I’m secretly soft, she’s been trying to match make as it is. –   
Margaery laughed. – My grandmother gets excellent prospects. I could help her if you’d like. – She teased, eyes dancing with joy.   
– Sure, tell me, is any of your brothers like you? – It was intended as a joke. Brienne knew both Tyrell brothers and Wilas was too shy and Loras very gay.  
– What about me? – Margaery countered, misunderstanding on purpose.

Brienne froze for a second. Her blue eyes wide with sock. “She’s flirting with me? She can’t be flirting with me.” Margaery gave her a slow smile. “She’s flirting. With me.” Brienne felt the telltale signs of her patchy blush. It was everywhere.   
– I don’t think that’d work. – She smiled a bit ruefully. – I’m too clumsy and too loud. I can’t lie for shit and-  
– Brienne, darling, you keep proving me right. – Margaery shook her curls at her. – You can just say that you don’t roll that way; it doesn't offend anyone. Some people are just tragically heterosexual. – She batted her eyelashes.

– I- Brienne got interrupted (saved?) by Olenna.  
– There you are, dear girl. Would you please review the security footage. – She said.  
– Yes, of course. – She turned to Margaery, blushing again. – Um, night. – She left, after hugging both Sansa and Tyrion and congratulating them profusely.

– Well, that was interesting. – Olenna said from somewhere to Margaery’s left.  
– Why did she look like you were attacking her instead of complimenting her? – Asked Cat to her right.  
Margaery groaned. – She always does that, it’s like she is physically unable to take anything nice at face value. –   
Olenna nodded and explained it further to Cat, about the cruel septa, the widowed father, the high-school bet to see who could take her virginity. By the end of it Sansa and Tyrion had returned and they all were furious on Brienne’s behalf.   
– You know what I think? She deserves something good. – Margaery said. – She and Jaime deserve each other. –   
Tyrion snorted. – They’d drive each other crazy and not in a sexy way. – Sansa glared at him. – Sorry. –   
– I think my granddaughter is on to something. – Disagreed Olenna.  
– He does look at her with huge puppy eyes. – Sansa agreed.  
– We all have to admit he’s very pretty. – The contingency of women nodded simultaneously. Tyrion raised an eyebrow.  
– My brother is loyal to a fault, smarter than he or anyone else give him credit for. – He paused. – He’s the only person that loved me while we were growing up. I wouldn’t have survived my childhood without him. – Sansa reached out a hand to his shoulder, to soothe. – I think he deserves someone nice, too and Brienne is the nicest person I know. –

Margaery clapped her hands together. – It’s decided then. We have to get them together. –   
Catelyn and Tyrion looked unsure, both at the “have to” and the “we”. Sansa looked at Tyrion and said “please”. Cat was harder, it took Olenna saying something about positive workplace dynamics to break her.   
Margaery smiled. – Come on, I have an idea. –

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Every other chapter is like 3 times this. Unbetaed all mistakes are mine. I'll update on Thursdays. This is just the prologue.


End file.
